Surrender
by cata931
Summary: BB escapes from prison to find L, dying in the process. But something strange occurs. Rated M for violence, yaoi and ideologically sensitive material. Takes place after the BB murder case. Dunno if you can call this "Romance." Updating soon. :
1. Prologue

B walked around the streets of Los Angeles quiet as death, which he would bring to his unlucky victim tonight. At the thought, he inwardly smirked, careful to keep his face calm to avoid suspicions from anyone. His eyes darted above people's heads seeing all of their names and lifespans as clear as day. No one seemed close to dying yet though.

Oh death...

How was it he was cursed with the eyes to see only death, dying. It tormented him to no end. He knew when his mother would die, and his father, but he couldn't stop it from happening. All he could do was sit back and watch it all happen. He wasn't there to see his father's death but he certainly saw his mother's. He was there when the train they were on crashed unexpectedly. He had wondered, being that he was very young, why almost everyone on the train had low numbers but his mother shushed him. She reminded him that no one else could see the numbers and that they had meant nothing.

But they did.

His mother was seated next to the window at the time of her death. The train didn't slow down enough in time to make a rather sharp turn, so it tipped over. Everyone fell over to his mother's (and his) side of the train. He had expected it so he ducked under the seat before anything happened, before the train had tipped over. He urged his mother to join him but she scorned him for being ridiculous. She was crushed because of the weight of everyone else on top of her. B was almost completely unharmed but kept calling his mother's name before he leaned against the floor (which was vertical now and against his back) and crying because he didn't get a response.

He knew who was dead and who wasn't already, but the only person he could think of was his mother. She was dead. He couldn't save her. Even if she'd gotten under the seat with him, she would've died either way. That was the real reason he cried until he was rescued. The very fact he couldn't save her from her fate. Needess to say that he was orphaned and sent to Wammy's House. That hell hole. He didn't hate it so much until his best friend, A, committed suicide. Then B couldn't take it anymore and ran away. After years of planning, he came up with this murder case.

He would beat L at his own game.

To make L pay for what he did to A.

Then, to cover it up, B would commit suicide as well.

Meaning that this case he started would be vitrually impossible to solve. Especially with the extremely difficult clues he was leaving. He'd already sent the crossword puzzle to the LAPD, and they didn't seem to have been able to figure it out according to his sources.

_Everything is going perfectly,_ B thought to himself. He dug his hands in his pockets, feeling now warm metal of his pocket knife in his left pocket and the capped needle in his right pocket. He couldn't help but let his lips twitch, begging to smirk. But no, he couldn't smirk when he was walking around all of these people. He had to keep his cool.

Keep his mask.

Like L does.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

End prologue.

So this is just recapping to before B's first murder and what was going through his head...FILLER! SORREH! T.T Next chapters will be better! I promise!


	2. Prison

ONE YEAR, SEVEN MONTHS AND TWENTY DAYS LATER

Beyond Birthday was in prison, sentenced to life and not death by L himself. Did L want B to live a torturous life? It'd been over a year and a half...He thought...He couldn't remember anymore. The person whose lifespan he had been basing his internal calender off of had died of a mysterious heart attack. The guy's life went from a long life to forty seconds, instantly. It was strange. B didn't know how it happened. He had been in jail for months not knowing what the day was anymore...Everything just blended together now.

But back to the present day.

B was on his cot, when he had seen a guard pass by his cell. The guard, like all other guards, took a stab at B's patience. Sure, it irritated B, but he'd only snapped on one guard before. THAT guard pissed him off because THAT guard knew why B had committed his murders. THAT guard had brought up the subject of L, saying L was truly better than B. After that, B had run up to the bars of his cell, trying to reach out and grab the guard but to no avail. The guard had continued to mock him a bit more before leaving B to his quiet cell. B's train of thought was interrupted by the present guard.

"Hey, Beyond," he mocked, "I see you're still in prison for another, oh I don't know, rest of a life sentence. Hehheh, I guess we'll be seeing eachother a lot."

"What do you want?" B spat at the guard.

"I just wanted to tell you about the newest serial killer on the loose."

"Psh, like I care."

"Oh, but you will. This guy is killing criminals off like it's nothing. No one knows how he does it but they all die of heart attacks."

Heart attacks?

Like the one that killed Beyond's calender?

"So you expect me to die of a heart attack too, right?" B questioned.

"Kinda," The guard shrugged his shoulders, "Kira might kill you at any time so I just thought I'd tell you in advance."

"So that's the bitch's name?" Beyond smirked.

"Bitch?" the guard seemed a little confused at Beyond refering to Kira as a bitch and not a bastard, "I guess so."

"Then I'd love for that Kira bitch to try to kill me with a heart attack," he speedily walked to the bars of his cell, taking a bar in each hand while he leaned against the horrid things, "You know, I can't die. I have no lifespan."

"Sure you don't, Beyond," by this time, the guard had recoiled, backing away from B's cell a little, "You're bound to die someday. Everyone is."

"Then tell me, Lawrence Moore, what's my lifespan?"

The guard, like every other guard, was puzzled as to how B knew his name, but didn't put too much thought into it, "Your lifespan is until the end of your life sentence."

B frowned, _Fuck him..._

B's eyes drifted to above Moore's head, the man still had a long life ahead of him. God damn everything...Why had everything been so fucking ironic?

Suddenly, Moore's lifespan had dropped from forty years to forty seconds.

B smirked, _Ironic indeed._ "It seems, Mr. Moore, that you've committed a crime too."

"What do you mean?" Moore asked, uneasily.

"Tell me, before you die, what did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You have thirty-five seconds left to live. So tell me, what you did to earn Kira's death sentence?" At least...B assumed this was Kira related.

"What?" Moore's eyes widened.

"Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven-" B's finger swayed from side to side and he counted to seconds.

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME!"

"Twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty-"

"Stop it! If this is your sick version of a joke, YOU'D BETTER STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, my favorite number," B just had to add that last part with a widened smirk.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-"

"I'M TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Three, two, one."

Moore stopped moving, eyes widening before beginning to make struggled noises of pain. Moore held his chest tightly as he fell to his knees, trying to support himself on one of his arms. He collapsed after a second or two, not moving after that. B watched as Moore's name slowly faded away above his head. All was silent for what seemed like forever to B.

"What a shame," B smirked again, "Farewell, Lawrence Moore. May you rest in the fires of hell." With that, B spat on the corpse. He turned on his heels and walked towards the mirror.

He stared at his reflection. His burns had healed up nicely, his hair had grown out and become extremely messy again, he stared above his head to see his name, Beyond Birthday, floating there endlessly. However, where his lifespan should have been, he saw nothing. B wondered if he would ever die. At the same time though, he felt invincible.

He felt immortal.

He felt everlasting.

Such a shame how he was stuck in prison though.

B sighed heavily. That's right, his life sentence would remain until he died. So if he couldn't die, would he just be in his cell forever? If that was the case, shouldn't he just end it all right now? He was given forks everyday with his food...So maybe his could stab himself. But would the very fact that he didn't have a lifespan mean that even if he tried, he would fail? If everyone is destined to die somehow, then they would die on a given day, a given time, no matter what. So without a lifespan, you couldn't be destined to die...That was the logic behind it, right?

"Well fuck," be cursed at himself, "I'm stuck here until the end of time." _Actually,_ B reflected, _If I'm immortal, than I'll be alive after the end of time..._

Anyway he looked at it, he felt trapped.

"What am I talking about?" B said shaking his head, "It's not logical to live forever...Maybe I'm just not supposed to know. But what am I supposed to do now?"

B looked back at Moore's body. No, he was looking at the corpse's belt. He saw a shining, silver key on it and a smirk crawled smugly across B's face. "Could it really be that simple?"

He dragged his feet over to the corpse and proceeded to reach through the bars of his cell, his fingers barely brushing over Moore's jacket. B frowned at this, the keys were just out of reach. He pulled his arm back and slid his leg through the bars. B managed to hook his toes around thw waist of Moore's pants and pulled him closer to B's cell. B then quickly unclipped the keys from one of the belt loops and kicked Moore's body away from his cell again. B trudged back to his cot and stuffed the keys into his pillow case. With one last glance at the cadavar, he proceeded to lie down on his bed and close his eyes.

He needed an escape plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sneaky, sneaky, naughty, naught, BB. :)

Well, don't get yours hopes up too high, he's gonna die. Do the math, yourself. The day in this chapter is the day before his death. Cause the day in this chapter is January 20th, 2004 (if my math's right) and BB dies on January 21st, 2004...So he's gonna die during his escape plan, right? Then that's the end of the story, right? WRONG!

Just read...


End file.
